


Fic a day Day 26 - Arkas and Etho

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Fic a day Day 26 - Arkas and Etho

It had been with a great deal if misgiving that Etho had decided to go out drinking with the guys.

When Nebris had begun drunkenly hitting on him, again, he decided this was a terrible idea. But between Nebris, the loud music, and the slight amount of alcohol he did ingest, getting rid of Nebris was an ordeal.

It was a great relief to see Arkas appear nearby. Turning and staring at Arkas, Etho tried his best to convey the universal sign for help.

It must have worked, since Arkas looked at the two of them before coming over, laying a hand on Nebris shoulder.

Nebris blinked, shrugging his shoulder before turning to face Arkas.

“What do you want, I'm busy hitting on Eeeetho here,” Nebris said annoyed. Arkas smiled at him quietly, before laughing even quieter.

“I'd appreciate you not hitting on my boyfriend,” he said quietly, causing both Etho and Nebris to gape at him. Etho recovered faster, jumping up quickly.

“Yes, my boyfriend. Hi boyfriend, who I've been dating forever and no one has seen because he is foreign, let's go and talk to people who are not Nebris!” Etho said incredibly chipper, trying to position Arkas between himself and Nebris. Nebris frowned before sighing, turning towards the bartender.

Arkas lead Etho away, half turned away to keep an eye on Nebris. As they got away, Arkas let go of Etho, nodding his head at him.

“Sorry Etho, I'm not good at thinking of excuses on the spot. Good luck with the rest of your night uh....mate?” he said, running a hand through his hair, smiling at Etho. Etho smiled at him, nodding.

“Thanks Arkas. Maybe we can see each other again at a less terrible place,” Etho said before disappearing into the crowd.

Arkas frowned, trying to figure out if Etho had just suggested a date or not.


End file.
